The present invention relates to a securing device for vehicle-transportable implement, but more specifically to a passenger restrain device for a person confined to wheelchair in a motor vehicle such as a train, bus, or other public transportation vehicle.
The invention preferably provides a flush-mounted rotational platform mounted in the floor of a motor vehicle to provide support during transport of persons confined to a wheelchair. The invention may also be useful to transport scooters, or other devices or equipment requiring restraint. It is specially designed for public transportation vehicles, such as buses and trains, to enable convenient ingress/egress but yet being fully compliant with restraint requirements specified by transportation laws and regulations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,646 that issued in the names of certain inventors hereof, this is provided a low-profile swivel platform principally designed for handicapped persons in an office environment. The swivel platform enabled a person in a wheelchair to swivel at a work desk in much the same manner as a person sitting in a swivel office chair. The device comprised a base plate mounted on the floor and a rotatable top plate that receive the wheel chair. The top plate rotated about a relative small bearing shaft at the center and a set of nylon ball bearings disposed in concentric raceways or grooves of the base plate. The device was found quite durable and useful in supporting substantial weight, quite operation, and extremely durable.
In order to extend the usefulness of a handicap platform to passenger vehicle, certain improvements were necessary to render the device convenient for ingress/egress, to provide ease of use and operation, and to comply with passenger restraint regulations. Prior swivel platforms, for example, lacked a “seat belt” restraint, did not provide stationary or discrete rotational positions of the platform to assist positioning of the handicapped person, and required further improvements in swivel stability, low profile thinness, and durability.